muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
60 Favorite Songs from Sesame Street
'60 Favorite Songs from Sesame Street' is a 1975 5-LP set of songs from ''Sesame Street, most of which were taken from the albums released over the previous 5 years. However, a few songs make their debut on this set, and don't appear anywhere else. These songs were also published as a book of sheet music. Record One Side One #Sesame Street Theme - The Kids from Sesame Street from The Sesame Street Book & Record #Welcome - The Cast from Sesame Street LIVE! #The Garden - Oscar and Susan from The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album #The National Association of "W" Lovers - Bert from The Muppet Alphabet Album #I've Got Two - Big Bird, Oscar, Mr. Hooper and everybody from The Sesame Street Book & Record #Everyone Makes Mistakes - Big Bird and Farley from The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album Side Two #Believe in Yourself - Luis from Sesame Street LIVE! #Tu Me Gustas - Maria and Friend from Sesame Street LIVE! #Circles - Cookie Monster and Herry Monster from The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album #Loud and Soft - Bob and Luis from ¡Sesame Mucho! #Simple Song - Oscar from Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert #Bein' Green - Kermit the Frog from The Sesame Street Book & Record Record Two Side One #Somebody Come and Play - The Kids from Sesame Street from The Sesame Street Book & Record #Roosevelt Franklin Counts - Roosevelt Franklin and His Mother from The Year of Roosevelt Franklin #One of These Things - Bob and Susan from The Sesame Street Book & Record #Four Furry Friends - Grover, Herry Monster, Oscar and Cookie Monster from The Muppet Alphabet Album #Count It Higher - Chris and the Alphabeats from Letters ...and Numbers, Too! #Imagination - Ernie from Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert Side Two #Mad - Little Jerry and the Monotones from The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album #Sing a Song of 5 - The Kids from Sesame Street from The Sesame Street Book & Record #La, La, La - Bert and Ernie from The Muppet Alphabet Album #Has Anybody Seen My Dog? - Grover and Marty from The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album #What Can I Do? - Bob from Sesame Street LIVE! #Rubber Duckie - Ernie from The Sesame Street Book & Record Record Three Side One #Sing - The Kids from Sesame Street from The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album #Me/Yo - Cookie Monster and Maria from ¡Sesame Mucho! #Everybody Wash - Ernie and Bert from The Sesame Street Book & Record #"C" Is For Cookie - Cookie Monster from The Muppet Alphabet Album #Five People In My Family - The Anything People from The Sesame Street Book & Record #Danger - Little Jerry and the Monotones #Someday, Little Children - Susan and The Kids from The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album Side Two #The People in Your Neighborhood - Bob and The Anything People from The Sesame Street Book & Record #Would You Like To Buy An "O" - The Salesman and Ernie from The Muppet Alphabet Album #No Matter What Your Language - Luis and Big Bird from ¡Sesame Mucho! #Rub Your Tummy - Gordon from The Sesame Street Book & Record #My Name Is David - David with Susan, Luis, and Bob from Sesame Street LIVE! #Clink, Clank - Bert from Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert Record Four Side One #The Song of the Count - The Count from Letters ...and Numbers, Too! #Up and Down - Cookie Monster and Friend from The Sesame Street Book & Record #Special - Bob #The Grouch Song - Oscar from The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album #Doin' the Pigeon - Bert from Bert's Blockbusters #Over, Under, Around and Through - Grover from The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album Side Two #ABC-DEF-GHI - Big Bird from The Sesame Street Book & Record #Snow - Maria and Luis from ¡Sesame Mucho! #What Do I Do When I'm Alone? - Grover from The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album #Proud - Little Jerry and the Monotones #Escondido - Luis #What's the Name of That Song? - The Cast (TV recording) Record Five Side One #Roosevelt Franklin's Alphabet - Roosevelt Franklin from The Year of Roosevelt Franklin #Dee Dee Dee - Ernie from The Muppet Alphabet Album #Goin' for a Ride - The Anything People from The Sesame Street Book & Record #Two "G" Sounds - Grover and George from The Muppet Alphabet Album #Picture a World - Susan and Gordon from The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album #I Love Trash - Oscar from The Sesame Street Book & Record Side Two #What Makes Music? - Bob, with Gordon, Susan, Mr. Hooper and Oscar #Pat Pat Patty Pat - Bert, Ernie, Big Bird, Grover, Herbert Birdsfoot and Prairie Dawn from Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert #I'm Pretty - A Baby Seal from The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album #High, Middle, Low - Herbert Birdsfoot, Ernie and Bert from The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album #Still We Like Each Other - Grover from Sesame Street LIVE! See also *Sesame Street discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Albums